Bee Chan
by Sexless Doll
Summary: The reason Ino REALLY cut her hair, it was all Shino's fault. Oneshot R


Bee-Chan

By Rain of Pandas

Memo I wrote this story at like 4:30am and after 4 cans of Pepsi I got the crazy idea of how Ino really cut her hair this a gift-fic for Kimmy who was there when I wrote Thanks for the motivation!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto all right? If I did chibis would rule the world. I don't own an Arby Sandwich either!

But I may own a Pepsi can--- I'll right back. 5 sec. later Aha oh no wait it's empty... crap!

Pairings: Not really

The seven-shinobi teams stared impatiently at the Procter in the spacious arena.

"And that's concludes my instructions for the preliminary exams. According to random selection the first match is Sasuke Uchiha and Akado Yoroi. Everyone else please make your way to the upper level."

19 shinobi started walking up the stairs, so the only ones remaining were Sasuke and Akado.

"Let's go Sakuke, let's go. Kick that old geezers ass back too his mama, whoo!" yelled a very eager blonde and it wasn't Naruto.

It was Ino Yamanaka head of the Sasuke Uchiha Fan club. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy except for Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara who already knew she was crazy... for the Uchiha prodigy. They learned that the hard way after weeks of intense training from Asuma-Sensei.

"The whole arena is filled with blood sweat and cheers thanks to this screaming nutcase." thought Shino who was half-way amused half-way scaring the bugs out of his skin.

Ino had gone from over-excited to worried-sick after the match was over. Yes she was of course happy Sasuke had won the battle but he was so tore up it looked like he had lost the match. Oh course it was the curse mark's doing but Ino didn't know that.

The monitor mixed up the names to show the next ninja up to bat.

Aburame Shino

vs.

Abumi Zaku

Soon enough the match was over and many were in shock including a certain team.

"This is so troublesome."

"Man, I'm hungry!"

"Whoa, that dude was pretty freaky I mean bugs what's up with that?"

"Yeah I guess." agreed the two teammates of the disgusted kunoichi.

"Look a bee, how troublesome"

"Let's eat it, I wouldn't mind since we've been eating bugs and plants in the forest for days on end!"

Unfortunately for all landed on a certain someone forehead. I'll let you guess.

"AHHHH, THE BEE IS ON MY HEAD SQUISH IT!"

They just stared at the screaming girl.

"Don't just stand there help m---" but it was too late Ino's franticly waving arms had squished the innocent bee. Or should i say Bee-Chan.

--------------------------------------------

"Bee-Chan" whimpered a certain bug-shinobi. Once again I'll let you guess. Alas it was Shino. You see that bee was his bet friend, Bee-Chan.

"Are you okay Shino-kun?" questioned a concerned teammate.

"I'm fine Hinata-Chan just... I'd like to be left alone."

"Okay Shino-Kun"

"Eww, I squished it." She wiped the bug on the wall.

A tear dripped down his face, and then he got mad and made his way over to Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru.

"Shino-kun! Where are you going?"

But Shino was too distracted in having a word with this bee-murderer.

--------------------------------------------

"What do you want, Shino?"

"Revenge"

"Revenge?"

"You squashed Bee-Chan... What the hell is wrong with you? You---You --- dumb broad!"

"Hey!"

"It was worse enough you killed Bee-Chan but, you didn't have to squish him into a flat--- nothingness, having no respect for Bee-Chan's remains"

"...What!"

"Ah, forget it!"

And with that the bug-nin walked away secretly plotting his plotting his revenge. So stood back with his team and he thought, and thought and was consoled by Hinata, but then it hit him.

"Oww!"

"Hehe, sorry Shino."

And when it hit him it really hit him. Then the thrower of the U.F.O Unidentified Flying Object came towards Shino.

"I'm so sorry Shino, It's just that my head itches so bad so I tried combing the itch out but I guess that was to hard."

"Okay, I guess."

Sakura then walked back to Naruto and the absent Sasuke who she swears is standing right next to her.

And then it really hit him not a hairbrush but an idea.

"I sort of feel sorry for bug-boy, maybe I should apologize."

She was thinking about how to apologize for killing someone's best friend since she had never committed such an act.

Shino held out his arm and several insects came crawling out. "Remember the target is Ino's head, now go my pets we will get our revenge for, Bee-Chan."

Ino was too caught up in the current match to pay attention to the bugs crawling up her leg.

"Um, Ino..."

"Be quiet Chouji, the match just got interesting!"

"Sigh Women are too troublesome!"

The bugs were now making their way up her neck, and now into her blond ponytail. And that's when she noticed.

"Man, my had really itches scratch eh scratch hey Shikamaru scratch your a scratch genius scratch what's wrong with me scratch. Oh well I'll get over it I'm going to apologize to Shino, okay?"

"Hmm"

--------------------------------------------

She walked over to the saddened boy.

"sniff Bee-Chan"

"Um, Shino?"

"GRRR"

"I just wanted to sa---"

"GRRR"

"Could you please stop growling at me it's very uncomfortable."

He didn't.

"Anyway I wanted to say I'm sorry for squashing your friend and I owe you one, maybe I can get Tsunande-Sama to revive Bee-Chan"

"You would really do that?"

"Yeah well bye"

"Oh crap"

To Shino's misfortune the lice had already set in wouldn't retreat.

--------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura

vs.

Yamanaka Ino

"Finally it's my turn ready or not billboard brow, here I come."

The match had started and the bugs moved all over making Ino itch constantly.

"What's the matter Ino-pig"

"Shut up Billboard-brow I have this really bad itch that's all, but that stop me from taking you down!"

"Really?"

"Wait a minute! You did this didn't you?"

"No baka, you could have gotten lice anywhere even in the forest"

"Lice twitch...NOOOOOOO! I can't have lice! Screw this!"

She took a kunai and chopped off a big chunk of her hair.

--------------------------------------------

Bee-Chan's Funeral

Only two people were mourning Bee-Chan Ino and Shino. It turns out Tsunande can't and won't bring bugs back and neither would anyone else.

"... Bee-Chan was a good bee, I didn't know umm it for"

"Her"

"Oh, right her for long but it"

"She"

"She was someone very dear to Shino and bless her soul."

"Thank-you for coming."

"It's the least I could do for well you know."

"Ino, I need to tell you something."

"Huh?"

"Iputliceinyourhairbutimreallysorry'

Ino's temper bar was rising 1-2-5

"YOU WHAT!"

8-9-10 Now she was officially pissed, she lost it she started violently beating the Bug-Master.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET RID OF LICE?!"

"Oww"

"I CUT MY BEATIFUL HAIR BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Oww"

"NOW SASUKE WILL NEVER LIKE ME!"

"And I never will!"

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke then left popping out of nowhere and she left Shino's bruised body in the pet cemetery to go look for a certain Uchiha.

"Thank Kami"

He then passed out in the cemetery.

--------------------------------------------

About an hour later Hinata came with a dozen blue roses. Then she noticed an unconscious body on a grave labeled "BEE-CHAN"

"Shino-Kun?"

"Huh?"

The damaged shinobi opened his eyes.

"Shino-Kun?"

Hinata hardly recognized him without his sunglasses.

"Hinata-Chan what are you doing here?"

"My bird Tweet died a-- or was rather ran over by Neji-san on his bike."

"The Main House Sucks, Branch House Rules, Main House Sucks, Branch House Rules."

Along came Neji with many protesting Branch Houser's. Then they all got scared by a tree branch falling or something and started scrambling.

"AHHH, A tree branch!"

"Our only weakness!"

"Well get you Main House!"

"How do they always get here Hinata-Chan?"

"I…don't…know, but what happened here?"

So he told her and told her and there was a time where she felt like vomiting, crying, and eat an Arby's Sandwich.

"And Bee-Chan would always, always swim in the honey jar."

"That's a shame, is there anything I can do?"

"Well..."

--------------------------------------------

"Hmm, it's not the same but, cute"

"Please Shino-Kun can I go home?"

There sat Hinata in a bee-suit and antenna, weeping.

Poor Hinata-Chan

Poor Bee-Chan

Owari


End file.
